


My dream come true? Or is it nightmare

by Lovemylife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Some OOC, bad at tags, but not, curse, fairytale, multiple fairy tales in one, still demigods, true loves kiss, will prolly add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone puts a curse on the demigods and they have to break the spell with only a few of them aware of what's happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I would like to apologize for my spelling im fixing it.. And I have no idea what I was thinking writing this chapter, but hey Ima go with it

So we (me Percy Jackson, and the other 7) just defeated Gaea, today's been an okay day, not the greatest not the worst. We came back to camp, I got tricked by Hermes cabin they put a video of me helping a fake injured bird up in a nest. How was I to know it was fake? So the whole camp was teasing me about it... So I like to help animals that doesn't make me Snow White. That's what they are calling me. Dinner was fun I got to see everyone and hang out with my friends but im really exited to sleep in my own bed. Oh I gotta talk to Tyson in the morning but now sleep...

 

 

A dark shadowy figure is seen sprinkling dust from Apollos sun chariot. Even thought it's night. It stops over Percy and sprinkles dust directly on him.

 

I wake up in my room and yawn. What a good nights sleep. Oh I need to talk to Tyson today before I forget . I open the door and say hi to the guards "Hello guard man who won't tell me his name"  
"Hello Prince Perseus"  
"I told you just call me Percy"  
"Very well, your father is in with your stepmother, and their son."  
"Ah the step mom, bitch from hell. Thank you"  
I walk down the hall and reach the room and I hear yelling  
"That slave boy is not doing his job he's not cleaning and he's talking to the help"

  
"He is not a slaveboy he is MY son and the future ruler of this Kingdom and it says so in my will, in all my wills. The ones I have hidden from you so if I die it can't be changed, he's allowed to talk to whoever he wants and will not be treated like a server."  
"Why do you not trust me and our son of nobler blood than that bastard"  
"ENOUGH! you will not call my son a Bastard and his mother was of more Noble blood than you and this is not a love match and I regret having any children with you,"  
"Father" my half brother Triton gasps  
"I'm sorry but you take more after your mother than me and your a spoiled little brat. Als.."  
"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but Prince Percy wants to speak with you"  
"Let him in"  
"Hi dad is this a bad time. If so I can leave?"  
"No" as the same time as my stepmother says "yes" they glare at each other  
"Well papa I just wanted to tell you I was going to read to Mrs.Donna at the home, I also wanted to say goodbye,"  
"Oh of course give her my best wishes in a speedy recovery, will Grover be accompanying you?"  
"Yes dad,"  
"Why do you do that?" Triton asks  
"Do what?"  
"Call him papa and dad, and sometimes daddy,"  
"I can't decide, I love you I'll be back in a bit,"  
"Percy wait," dad says "King Zues and King Hades are comming over with their families for dinner and they will be staying with us for quite sometime, be back by 5,"  
"Yes papa!"  
I should explain Zues and Hades and my Dad are the three big rulers around here Zues has the mountain parts, Hades has the dead looking middle, and PDAs has all things sea related. My mom was of royal blood from another country, she died when I was 5 at the hands of an assassin named Gabe.

  
"Percy!" Grover my personal Gaurd and best friend in the whole world says we've known each other for ever!  
"Hey are ready to go read to the blind? And Mrs. Donna?"  
"Who? What? Percy don't you find this weird like what's happening, why are people calling you prince and me sir?"  
"Grover did you hit your head shall we detour to Will? He's recently moved into the palace as the doctor. Part of the treaty with my dad and his Grandpa."  
"What no?? Percy just answer the question?"  
"Well I'm the crown prince and your my gaurd and we've been best friends sense diapers. Mrs.Donna is a women in the healers care that we read to until she falls asleep, then we go and read to the blind at the library."  
"Oh... Okay... Let's go"  
"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Oh and we have to be back here by 5 the Kings are comming."  
"I'm fine we mustn't keep Mrs.Donna waiting."  
We heard to the healing tent and Grover is acting weird. He's getting lost and I still think he hit his head. We read to Mrs.Donna for an hour then we head to go read to the blind. Before I know if it's 3:30.  
"Thank you guys for letting us read to you, I'm sorry but I have to go get ready for dinner. Papa is entertaining tonight."  
We head home and my lady in waiting Miss Piper has my whole outfit picked out and tells me to shower. (She keeps trying to put me in a dress, says that it would fit my personality more, I told her men can be sensitive too! She said the crown prince shouldn't) thankfully it's a very dashing suit with a sea green tie and a matching handkerchief. After my shower I get dressed, and pick up my book. Miss Piper leaves to go help in the kitchen and I start reading. It's about true love and true loves kiss. Before I know it the clock is stricking 5 and I'm rushing down the stairs to find that King Hades and his wife and children are already here. "I'm so sorry King Hades, Queen Persephone, family, and papa. I was reading and I lost track of time"  
King Hades looks stern but then smiles and says "call me uncle, how many times do I have to remind you, I figured you were reading you always have your nose in a book, well that or are with some animals," I blush and am about to say something when then gaurd says  
"Introducing King Zues, Queen Hera, Prince Jason, and Princess Thalia of the highlands" among them is the most handsome man I've ever seen.. Am I drooling. I think I'm drooling.  
"Prince Kelp head!!!" Thally (that's what I've been calling her forever, she calls me perce)  
"Princess Pinecone face!!!!" We hug I see the attractive man looking at me and making weird facial expressions.  
"Shall we start the introductions," dad says "let's do the Kids because the adults know everyone"  
"I'll start!" I say I walk about to Prince Nico and Princess Hazel and say "prince Percy but you already knew that," they shake my hand. I walk up to the mysterious Prince and say"hello, I'm Prince Perseus, you can call me Percy" he just stands there shaking my hand and I say "and your name is" he looks disappointed but says "Jason, Jason Grace," his stepmom gives him a look and he says "Prince Jason... Sorry I'm always forgetting titles" it sounds like a lie but I tell him it's fine as we head in to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short... I just wanted to get it updated because I'm planning on a really long chapter

We sit down at the table but he doesn't pull my chair out... "So Percy how is Mrs.Donna?" Dad asks  
"Well Papa she's amazing! She was telling me and Grover about these books she used to read... She said they were so full of hope and love!"  
"Don't you also read to the blind?"uncle Hades askes "yes Uncle I do.. I mean... Grover and I do... We read.. And talk... And ....... And story's."  
"Well this is all very nice" Zues says "but first... Uncle? Second I think we should start our peace talks."  
"He told me to call him Uncle Hades. Shall we leave then?" I say  
Zeus snorts "no you'll all be running the countries so you should hear this. Plus it involves you."  
I exchange looks with Nico and Thalia.  
"Papa do you know what this is about? Uncle do you?"  
"No Sweety I don't." Uncle looks very suspicious  
"I do. So I think that we..." Triton stops and inturupts "should Percy even be here. He acts more like a Princess then a Prince,"  
"Yes he needs to be here" uncle says  
"So hear me out before you say anything. We need to ensure that our kingdoms won't be attacking each other... I propose we do arrange marriages." Zeus says  
"WHAT!" Dad exclaims "HOW THE HELL WOULD THAT WORK WE'D GET NO OFFSPRING.. Unless you paired out the girls."  
"No we do not plan on doing that... Wait! There is magic that will let a man become pregnant... I propose we arrange Nico with my grandson will. Who is staying here. Then I propose we do Jason and Percy seeing as they are both the future rulers. And that should work out plenty and keep us at peace."  
"I agree" uncle says "no buts Nico I don't care who you like. Your responsibility is to your kindom and Zeus and I agreed this is the best way to obtain peace."  
"Fine" Nico huffs  
"I love the idea!!!" Thalia says "I've always wanted Percy to be my brother."  
"I had no idea what they were planning... But if it's for the Kindom and getting out of this curs.... Curse of fighting and death.... Yeah... Then I'm all for it...."  
"Percy?" They all look at me dad says "I agree if Percy okays it.. But only for the sake of peace... I'm not too fond of loosing my baby boy." Well shit. I can't say no now.. I'm too nice of a person  
"I agree papa."

Thalia squeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for my spelling and grammar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im sorry I had this long ass chapter written but my neice got on my phone and deleted it.. I figured sense it's been a while I'll update this now then do the longer ones.. Sorry

After supper I head to my room... Why do people keep calling me "Princess..." I don't like it.. I'm a male.. Why can't I just.. I don't know...learn to fight... This isn't me... I know it's not me... But... I can't remember me being any different...

*knock knock

"Come in," I say The door opens and Miss Piper comes in along with Thally, Nico, and Hazel. Thally opens her mouth and says "Your dad wants us to spend the night with you. Jason is with Will. That okay?"

"Yes that's fine," I say

"Do you know what's happening? Does anybody remember?" Nico asks

"Nico... Remember what? Your acting weird so was Grover earlier today.. Come on we're taking a field-trip."

"Where are we going?" Hazel asks

"The infirmary... Come on." We start the long treck to the infirmary..

 

Meanwhile in the infirmary (no pov)

"Please tell me you remember? You've got to remember!" Jason pleads with Will and Grover

"Wait! You remember?!" Grover asks "Yes!"

"So do you also think it's a curse?"

"Yes... I mean... How are we going to break it before I marry Percy?" Jason says

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on, come sit down and let me give you a check up. I can't you.." (To Jason) "marrying the prince, and you," (to Grover) "watching over the prince, while hallucinating.." "Well maybe Grover and I should go talk to Chiron about this then... Just to double check everything.." Jason says after Grover has given them both a check up.

"Well hello there!" Percy's voice rings out "How is everyone doing?"

"I'm fine Prince Percy, just finished giving Jason and Grover a checkup. What brings you to my neck of the castle?"

"Oh good, I suggested Grover get one earlier but he refused. Nico here needs a checkup also. He's been acting weird." Before Will gets a chance to respond Jason says "Well we are headed to Chiron for advice how about we take Nico with us?"

"That's a wonderful idea Prince Jason," Percy says and smiles brightly "Uhhhhhhhh... Thanks... It's just Jason.." "Awe look it's little Jay Jay getting flustered" Thalia says

"Yeah... Let's go, bye guys" he says

"Bye just Jason" Percy says

"Bye" everyone else choruses Walking to Chirons (Jason's Pov) "Does anybody actually know where we are going?" I ask "Yeah Percy showed me earlier.. It's just ahead.. How are you guys doing?" Grover asks

"I'm engaged to Will. I have to make babies ... With Will.. I will have to do things with Will that I will never be able to unsee... I'm sure Jason feels the same way.."

"Well yeah" I start "but I don't know.. It's weird... This isn't the Percy I know and admire. This is some weird dystopian fairy tale version of him.. I hate seeing him like this.."

"And..." Nico says "And what?" I say "Oh my Zues! You like him! You have a crush on Percy Jackson!" Grover says

"No!! I do not. It's just... I don't want to marry and impregnate him. How the hell can that even be possible!"

"Well you can ask Chiron... We're here.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short in going to try to have the updates be longer..

Jason pov

"Guys wait" I say "what if he's under the spell too.."

"well shit.... I didn't think of that." Grover says 

"Who in Hades cares I am not marrying Will. Come on." Nico says

We head inside to find Chiron sitting at the desk studying some books. It looks like one of those old time wizard shops.

"How can I help you boys?" He says and stares at us intently

We stare at each other and I step forward.

"We remember." I say 

He pauses and stares, and stares, and stares, then finally says

"Oh good I was worried I was going to have to do this all by myself, why don't you boys take a seat and tell me each what you remember."

"Well... I remember falling asleep then waking up here." Grover says

"Same," I say

"Ditto," Nico says.

"So, who seems to be the target of all of this?" He asks 

"Percy." I say 

"And how is that?" Chiron asks 

"He's acting strange.. Like more femine but not. Like he's not going to try to be anything better. Does that make sense?" I say

"Kind of.." He says

"I remember my mom reading me these fairytales and from what it sounds like, well, he's like all of the princess's combined in one.." Will says

Chiron pauses and says "That's the conclusion I had come up with to. So you know what the cure is then right?" 

Nobody responds 

"true loves kiss," he says "but on a larger scale. My theory is we don't return until everyone that is meant to has had true loves kiss." 

"We'll be stuck here for ever!" Grover says and starts eating a can that he pulled out from his bag.. Where he got that I have no idea..

"What should we do in the mean time?" I ask

"Keep doing what your doing and play along with your identities, and hopefully we find it before Nico and Percy get pregnant.. I also suggest that you and Nico read the fairytales, it might help us find whatever this is and defeat it."

"Why am I the one getting pregnant?!" Nico asks

Chiron gives him a look and says "you guys better be heading back. And don't mention this to anyone unless cleared okay?"

"okay" we all agree. 

 

percys pov after the infirmary 

"Hey Thally?" I say

"Yeah Perce?"

 "Was that... Weird at all? In your opinion?" 

"Yeah.." She says "he's probably just counting his blessings that he gets to marry you and have you have his babies!!" 

"Omg! Shut up" I say

"You're bluuuussshhhing! Where are we going?" She says

 "I honestly have no idea.." I say 

"I'm engaged to Will. I have to make babies ... With Will.. I will have to do things with Will that I will never be able to unsee... I'm sure Jason feels the same way.."

"Shhh" I say 

"nico?" She mouths. I nod. We wait until they're outside of Chirons.

"Why are they going their?" Thalia asks 

"I have no idea.. Wanna follow them?" I asks

"Hell yeah! Why does that feel weird to say?" 

"No idea... Let's go!" I say 

 "Who in Hades cares I am not marrying Will. Come on."

 "That's Nico again! Poor Will.. And he was so exited too!" She says

"oh i know!" I say "Lets get closer."

 As we get closer we stop right outside the door. 

"Why am I the one getting pregnant?!" Nico asks

 "you guys better be heading back. And don't mention this to anyone unless cleared okay?" Chiron says 

"okay" that's Jason why... I look at Thalia and we open the door and I accidently hit Nico in the face.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Nico!"

"Percy, Thalia" Chiron greets "What are you guys doing here?" His voice sounds strained..

"Well" I look at Thalia

"We are here to start the Wedding planning!" She says 

"Yes!" I say "and I wanted to talk to Nico! See how he feels and tell him how lucky he is to be getting Will as a husband! And think about when your pregnant! He'll be so good! He's a great doctor, oh and the sex must be amazing you know what they say doctors are great with their hands!" I wink at Nico he's slowly turning redder and redder "But I also wanted to talk to my future hubby to be!" I wrap my arms around Jason "I mean it's your wedding too. Don't. Get. Me. Wrong." I poke him on each word "I'm so so exited to be marrying you! Thally says you're not... Experience, but I'm willing to make it work if you are! I mean your hot I'm hot so let's be hot together! And maybe Nico, we can compare pregnancy notes when the glorious time comes! Oh maybe our kids will get together!!!" I say they are both red.. Is that shade healthy. 

"Oh! I forgot Jason Papa wants us, Thally, and King Zues to supper together, we should prolly go get ready, Thanks Chiron I'll see you later! Bye!"


End file.
